


男孩和雪人

by MyNameIsRay



Series: Cherik童话 [1]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Fairy Tale Style, Gen, Snowman, 童话
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-09 23:57:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10424703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyNameIsRay/pseuds/MyNameIsRay
Summary: 男孩给了雪人一颗心，雪人把他的心留给了男孩。





	

男孩从睡梦中醒来。

外面的天还黑着，偌大的房子静悄悄的。屋子里的老爷钟滴答滴答走着，床头桌子上的达尔文和爱因斯坦正目光炯炯地看着他。

院子里一片雪亮。下雪了！男孩跳下床，奔到窗前，光着的脚把地板踩得吱吱响。从窗口向外看去，雪花铺满了整个院子，就像一条厚厚的绒毯。除了爸爸的灌木丛，妈妈的喷泉和天使雕像，还有什么东西在黑暗里闪闪发光。一个雪人！

是谁堆的呢？不是爸爸妈妈，他们已经很久没回家了，不会是老管家史提文斯，他已经老得连雪球都滚不动了，也不可能是亚历克斯和汉克，他们都住在山下，自从爸爸给男孩请了家庭教师，他就很少看见他们两个了。

借着庭院里的灯光望去，雪人孤零零地站在空地上，雪花不断撒落在他的头上、肩上，男孩不知道他会不会感觉到冷。

披上晨衣，戴上帽子、围巾，男孩蹑手蹑脚地走下楼梯。推开大门，冷风扑面而来，他不禁打了个哆嗦。雪还在下，男孩踩着雪，一步一步轻轻地靠近雪人，仿佛害怕把他吓跑了。雪人的身子是一块形状不规则的大雪块，头是一块小一点的多面体，他有一双好看的绿色鹅卵石眼睛，却冰冷没有表情，灰石头鼻子挺立着，嘴是一条紧绷的线。

“你好呀。”男孩说。

雪人没说话。

男孩把他的围巾围在雪人脖子上，抱住雪人，贴在他脸侧轻轻地说：“你不再孤单了，我也是。”

雪人冰冷的面颊冻痛了男孩的脸，他锋利的棱角割伤了男孩的手，红色的血渗进白色的雪，一下子就不见了。

这时雪人低下头用他的绿眼睛看着男孩：“我以为我是一个人。”

“你不是一个人，我的朋友，我叫查尔斯，你叫什么？”

“我没有名字。”

“那我叫你艾瑞克吧。妈妈说，当你有了一个名字，就有了一颗心了。艾瑞克，你不是一个人。”

查尔斯已经很久没有过朋友了，这座山顶的大宅空空荡荡，只有年迈的管家和女仆同他作伴，而他们都不会和他下棋、滑冰、打雪仗。

查尔斯把艾瑞克带进家里，他们一起跳舞、画画、读故事。

当他们正读到老水手和他的海鸥时，艾瑞克忽然摘下围巾：“我该走了，我的朋友。”

“你不能再呆一会儿吗？”

“我也不想离开你，可是这里太热了。”雪水顺着艾瑞克的脑袋。身子留下来，在地板上积成小小的一滩。

“我会看着你的。”雪人承诺道。

当查尔斯回到卧室，从窗口向外看，就看到了艾瑞克，艾瑞克不再背对着他盯着天空，而是望着查尔斯的窗户。看见窗口的查尔斯，他一直紧抿着的嘴咧开了。

查尔斯睡了一个好觉。

第二天早上一醒来，他就跑到窗口往外看去，艾瑞克还在那里，一动也不动地望着他的窗户。

每天晚上，查尔斯都会邀请艾瑞克来家里，他们一起玩，一起聊天，一起做很多很多事。查尔斯给艾瑞克讲绿色的树，盛开的花，飞舞的虫子，给他讲耳背的老管家，严苛的家庭教师和他自己虚构出来的妹妹。艾瑞克给查尔斯讲驯鹿和圣诞老人，讲太平洋上的小岛和海鸟，因为组成他的雪有一部分是从那儿被风吹来的。他们在爸爸的衣橱里找到一顶紫色的软呢帽，艾瑞克很喜欢，查尔斯就把它送给了艾瑞克。

艾瑞克在屋子里越呆越久，他变得越来越瘦，他身上不再有锋利的棱角，线条变得越来越柔和。

一天晚上他们正在壁炉边下棋，艾瑞克的手里捏着棋子，在棋子上留下湿漉漉的痕迹，他悲伤地对查尔斯说：“我想我不能再来了，我的朋友。”

查尔斯抱住艾瑞克，把脸埋在他的颈窝里。

“我想让你在我身边。”艾瑞克说。

外面那么冷，男孩牵着雪人的手，一步步走过庭院。这是他们第一次在一起过夜。男孩冻得鼻头发红，他缩进雪人怀里，就那么睡着了。

太阳升起来的时候，男孩还没有醒来，雪人焦急地拍着他滚烫的脸颊，一遍遍叫着他的名字。

当老管家找到失踪的男孩时，他正睡在门口的毡毯上，庭院里的雪人固执地立在那儿，鹅卵石上氤氲着雾气。

“天气暖和起来了。”老管家想。

查尔斯生了一场大病，有很长的时间他都被禁足在家里。他很想赶紧好起来，好溜出去找艾瑞克，但他想要溜出去时总会被拦住。

于是他只能整天从窗口望着艾瑞克，艾瑞克一直站在那儿，望向查尔斯的窗口。可他不再笑了，也不会回应查尔斯的呼唤。

“是不是我太久不去找他，他生气了呢？”查尔斯有点伤心，但他还是每天从窗口和他的朋友打招呼。只要看到艾瑞克还在那儿，他就觉得好了一点点。

有时候在梦里，男孩会梦见雪人，雪人对他说自己要离开了，不能再陪伴他，因为他属于寒冷而查尔斯属于温暖，他们没办法一直在一起。

每次查尔斯梦见雪人，第二天早上雪人都更瘦一点，查尔斯想，是不是雪人身上的雪花从他身上飘到了自己的梦里来呢。

终于有一天早上，查尔斯跑到窗边，发现雪人不见了。

查尔斯不顾管家的阻拦，跑下楼，发现雪人站过的地方只留下了一滩雪，在那滩白雪之上，散落着查尔斯送给艾瑞克的紫色帽子，还有一颗红色的冰晶正在雪堆里闪闪发光，就像一颗跳动的心脏。

查尔斯捧起那颗心，心脏在他温暖的手掌里融成了一滩血水。男孩的眼泪大颗大颗溅落下来，溶进血水里。

当你有了一个名字，就有了一颗心了。雪人把他的心留给了男孩。

男孩抬头看看庭院里的树，春天就要来了。

 

**Author's Note:**

> 故事的灵感来源于1982年的英国动画片《雪人》。


End file.
